Who's Your Lover?
by Rachel2
Summary: Taking place during the Bebop manga trilogy Spike is asked by Julio, "Who's your lover?" He of course doesn't answer. Who is his lover? This is a Spike and Faye one shot fanfic. Enjoy!


**Who's Your Lover?**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley [at] aol . com

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Here's a little Spike/Faye one shot. This fic is based off of the chapter _We Will Rock You_, from the three from the 3 volume manga, not the Shooting Star manga. Also for fans of Spike/Faye go to my website and download the Spike/Faye romance/comedy doujinshi! It's great, and I think that I've found someone who owns volume 2…however, don't hold me on that one. If you have it start scanning at 300 DPI (dots per second) so that the scans are nice and large for my and my translators! The larger the scans the better the quality work my group can bring to you guys! You can download the zip file on the site (to your right on the main page). If you can't get it by my site, you can e-mail me and I'll send it to ya that way, or you can find it on mIRC. EJOY! RR!!**

**Sorry for errors. With my job I don't have much time to edit! Heh, sorry. READ REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or its manga.

Spike sat at the lunch table, his body was slouched forward so that no one would reach over and steal his food. Whose idea was it to get himself tossed into jail anyway? He bowed his head in shame when he remembered that it was his.

"Yo, Lee some girl is here saying that she's here to see you. You've got five minutes." Spike looked towards the cop as he called him by his alias.

The woman stood in the doorway with a cigarette in hand. She exhaled and pulled a lose violet bang behind her left ear as she closed her emerald eyes. Her lips curled up as she got stares from some of the men in the room. Dressed in a red top, she had the middle button closed, much like the yellow outfit Spike normally found her wearing.

Most would dub her a slut. He himself could have originally dubbed her that. Faye however was far from that. She was sadistic was what she was. Faye Valentine was true vixen that was out for the kill. She got her kicks out of reeling men in only to reject their advances. That's how she got her amusement, and that's why she was so lonely.

She looked Spike over carefully as she took her careful steps forward. Her skirt was long and black, and with her high heeled shoes she was only an inch or so shorter than he was. Spike stood and stepped towards her a weak smile forming on his face. "Oh…my…" She covered her mouth with a handkerchief to keep her laughter to a low scuffle.

She wiped her eyes. Spike's face grew sour. He'd been in a fight the following evening. His head and part of his neck were wrapped in gauze and his face was swollen and bruised. She let out a squeak of laugher. "What," she took a breath. "What happened to your face?" she cried out through the handkerchief.

"Can it." He hissed looking around. The men to the right of him were eyeing Faye. He stepped forward and glanced over at them briefly.

"Oh, I just can't take it!" She let the fake tears roll off her cheeks, throwing her right hand up to her forehead as if performing for the best actress awards at the next academy awards. Spike pouted, and narrowed his eyes at her. "I just can't it!" She faked crying some more as Spike swallowed. "I'm so worried about you darling!" She sniffled, clasping her hands together. "You're just too frail to be in prison!" Faye wept.

Faye shuddered out another fake sob and fell into Spike's embrace. "Yeah honey, it's tough." Spike lulled, his voice was anything but serious. It wasn't that he actually liked it there; he just wasn't an attention hungry wench like Faye was.

She leaned up and moved her mouth towards his ears. "The mission?" she breathlessly spoke.

Spike swallowed again. "Found him." He mumbled. They told each other of the plans to gather their bounty, while acting like a couple caught up in their own private world.

"It's rough, but hang in there." Faye cooed placing her right hand over the bandage on Spike's Faye. "I'll always be waiting for you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek quickly as she saw the guard tapping at his watch. "I'll you later, darling." Faye smiled waving her goodbyes to him.

Spike stood frozen in his place. Arms at his side, and face blank with shock, he didn't know what to do. She had kissed him. The shrew had kissed him.

They had failed in their attempt to get their bounty and were still left with zero woolongs and little food supply. Spike sat next to Faye on the couch, his arms crossed eyes narrowed, and eyebrows scrunched together. He was still bitter over losing his last bounty and having to deal with being tossed into that jail-cell.

"Which one is my lover?" Spike questioned himself again. Julio had asked him the same question when he had brought him onboard the Bebop. It was either Faye, or Jet. Clearly it wasn't either of them. Faye however, he was almost going to say was...just so that Julio would stop hitting on him.

"Lover?" Faye mumbled pulling a spoon from her mouth. "Hm…" She arched an eyebrow as she briefly looked down at her yogurt container. "What is the cowboy thinking about I wonder?" She mused. "Are you getting lonely down there?" She sneered pointed at his lower waist.

Spike eyes darkened as he scowled at her. "Shut up." He barked.

Faye laughed. "You're in a lovely mood as always." She took a seat on the lime colored chair and eyed the lunk-head lying before her. "Lover…" She mused again. "Who might that be?" She tapped the back end of her spoon against her cheek as she crossed her legs and leaned back in thought.

"Not you." Spike spat jumping to his feet. He wet his lips and felt his shirt pocket and pants for his packet of cigarettes. "Where…" he trailed off as Faye waved his pack in her hand the spoon stuck in her mouth. "You have it." Spike walked towards her to grab it but she pulled back.

"No you don't." Faye cooed. "First you have to tell me what you were talking to yourself about. You've got me curious."

Spike gritted his teeth and inched closer. "Really?" he breathed. "Do you really want to know who my lover is Faye?" Spike wet his lips letting out a puff of air against Faye's neck as he took inched closer to her.

Faye let out a silent gasp as she felt his hot breath against her. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded with anticipation. "Ye-Yes." She stammered.

"My hand." he hissed and grabbed the pack from her fingers and stormed out of the room.

Faye narrowed her eyes and let out a shriek of anger. "You cheated!" She snarled.

Spike walked out onto the deck as the Bebop rocked from side to side. A towboat honked as it went by. Spike nodded towards the driver as he lit up his cigarette and took a long soothing drag. "Cheat my ass." Spike puffed out through closed lips. "Lover…" The word pressed at his brain again. Julia had once been his lover, was she still however was a beckoning question he didn't want to deal with.

She had been with Vicious from the start. Had she truly loved him though, or was Spike her escape from Vicious? Spike tapped his foot irritably as him mind racked onwards with a maze of vexing thoughts.

"So does your lover have a name?" Spike's face grew sour as Faye stepped up to him from behind. He hadn't heard her shoes tapping he looked down at her stocking feet and noted that he wasn't going def.

"What?" Spike mumbled. He had forgotten what she asked.

"Your hand…what's its name?" She snickered.

Spike let out a grunt and tossed his cigarette butt into the bay and turned away from her. Faye rolled her eyes and followed behind. "Must you follow me around like a chick to a mother hen?" Spike snarled.

"And here I thought you were enjoying the presence of my company." Faye jeered. "Please Spike. You can't lie. Tell me…" Faye pressed onwards.

Spike's fingers curled in and he shouted out in frustration and darted inside. Faye yelped as she slipped as she chased after him. "Spike Spiegel," Faye shouted. "Wait, damn it, lunk-head!" Faye whined as she scrambled to her feet and dashed after him. "You're not getting away with this one!" She cried out.

Spike wet his lips and ran into the workout room and hid in the maintenance closet. He felt like a little kid playing hide and go seek tag. Spike breathed as quietly as possible as he leaned against the door. He smirked, and raised his hands into the air as she ran into the room. She called out his name again and he smiled wickedly as he noticed the doorknob turning. "Rah!" Spike shouted as Faye looked up.

She let out a hiss before crying out and falling backwards her arms going up towards her face in defense. "Spike!" Faye whimpered.

Spike chuckled sticking his hands into his pockets. "Your face was priceless." He cooed.

"You made me scream!" Faye's face turned three shades of red and he looked back at her a grin on his face reaching from ear to ear.

"Like a baby." He snickered. "My lover is no concern of yours, so don't bother asking again."

Faye pouted. "You said it was your hand…I asked what its name was." She smiled as he looked back with contempt. "I'm kidding Spike…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Can't you take a joke?"

"If you don't keep pissing me off, then maybe." He snarled.

Spike had ruffled Faye's feathers as she stood up and her arms shook with anger. He held back his smirk as she neared him. "I'm the one pissing you off?" Faye let out a rolled hiss as she inched closer. If the room was darker, and her hair was a bit longer she could have resembled Cary as she looked over her high school prom and killed the students off one by one with her psychic powers. Faye luckily couldn't kill Spike with her mind.

"I don't see anyone else doing it." Spike lulled as he looked to his right lazily.

"Prick." She howled. If Spike hadn't moved out of the way she would have clawed his eyes out. She turned and ran forward. Spike grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the metal wall across from him and pressed his waist against her stomach to hold her down.

"What was that?" Spike grinned. "I couldn't hear you my dear. Did you say, I'm amazing?" he turned his ear towards her face, his mouth hung open, his smile still on his face.

"Amazingly vapid," Faye declared, beaming a grin at him.

"I'm a lifeless, prick?" Spike pouted his eyes saddening.

Faye nodded. "That sounds about right." She yawned in his face; he still had his hands held back so she didn't bother with being polite. After all he was the vapid prick who put her into his position to begin with.

"Now I really can't give you an answer. I mean, what if it was you? I can't say that I mean you think I'm vapid. I'm lifeless, dull, boring…a nothing." Spike bowed his head. "Very well," he sadly remarked. "I'll go off to my vapid room with my vapid had and tell it sweet things that for all you know I could have been thinking of saying to you. Miss. Valentine."

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." She stung.

"Aren't we coming out with the words of wisdom?" Spike sneered.

"Let me go." Faye struggled under his grip.

"What if it's you?" Spike mumbled.

"Like I would be with you!" Faye thrashed about, trying to free herself.

"That hurts." Spike mumbled, leaning closer. "A lot." He sighed and kissed her as he let her arms go.

Faye felt numb against his weight. Her arms fell to her sides as he pressed her back against the wall with his waist and torso. "Spike…" Faye looked up as he pulled back, a little surprised himself by his actions.

"Faye…" He said in the same questionable tone.

"Who's your lover again?" Faye breathed, bowing her head. Spike moved his right hand until he pointed at her. She looked up as he leaned back towards her their lips meeting each others again.

"You are…" Spike sighed, tilting his head to the right and burring his face in the crook of her neck.

Faye nodded running her fingers through his hair as her tension slowly melted away. "So…what's your hand's name?"

Spike smirked.

** So what do you think? It's a one shot for you all. I haven't written one in awhile and I thought that it was an amusing idea. Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
